


fractions

by ohlilium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But not so obvious, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, M/M, Sad Hwang Hyunjin, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, but they’ll figure it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlilium/pseuds/ohlilium
Summary: too much. yeah. that would be a proper word to describe hyunjin. too much. whatever you are talking abaout, whatever you mean, you just use too much. you cant help it. he is too tall, too handsome. his hair is too long, his perfume is too manly. he wakes up too early, he drinks too much coffee. he dances too much, he laughs too loud, he reacts too much. he cries too much. he hides too much, for sure. says goodbye too much. doesn’t pick up his phones too much. forgets too much. he is complicated, lost too much.maybe.maybe not.but jisung is plain. his height is average, on the short side even. average looking, some find handsome some find cute. his hair is the classic style of a man hair, his perfume doesn’t stay on him much. he wakes up late, hates coffee. doesn’t like to move. he doesn’t reacts, he hides everything so well.maybe.maybe not.orthe story where jisung starts to see fractions of hyunjin, unaware of the rest.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 4





	fractions

meeting with someone at a pyjama party is not something usual. it doesn’t happen often too but i think something really shifts within you when you change your clothes with a total stranger under the stairs. so this is how i met with hyunjin. and his admirably long legs. his legs are irrelevant right now but, well yeah. you got the point. 

between our disaster management and friendship perspective, hyunjin and i were able to create a bond. at first we were nothing, total strangers. sometimes his name here and there, through some fun memories he had with changbin. how he forgot his phone case at changbin’s bag. how he forgot his jacket at the backseat of chan’s car because he is the only one who has a car among us. no not his jacket that has a shitty writing at the back, the fake leather one. 

“take it or leave it jisung.” i couldn’t help but roll my eyes. “stop making references from ariana grande songs felix.” he mocked me and pushed the pink pyjama to my face literally. “it will look cute on you.” 

“my fucking god. get lost before i rip your face.” he went with giggles. “love you too ji.” i stared at the pink, filled with clouds pyjama. “my fucking god.” he left the other pair on the chair too. a green one, full of frogs. i took it too and put the both pairs in my backpack. yes i go to parties with a backpack because i am that loser. i never was the type to use proper bags. im well organized and seeing everything in a big space makes me feel relaxed. so i prefer and will prefer a backpack. even though everyone would think im a weirdo who come to the party after getting straight out of the library. i couldn’t care less to be honest.  
but everyone cares.  
see, when i left the chan’s room and borrowed his pyjamas i really didn’t expect to see everyone in pyjamas. but they were serious, dead serious.

so instead of wandering around with tight jeans and doc martens i decided to change. everywhere was filled with people who trying to get laid. there was no hole except the little gap that under the stairs. it was too little to be turned into harry’s room. that made chan pretty sad at the time but now im glad for my said changing room. 

thanks to being average height, i literally fit under the stairs. i never felt ashamed of being naked and no one was looking anyway. when i lift my shirt however, pink pyjama looked incredibly stupid. so if i leave right now, i really dont lose anything right? i can come up with a lie for felix and return the pyjamas to chan tomorrow. everything will be perfect. “are those chan’s pyjamas?” boom, enter the handsome one.

“yeah i guess.” he look too tall to fit under this stairs. “are you gonna wear those or not? because i really can borrow a pair of pyjamas right now. we are the only ones who are dressed normal i guess.” i couldn’t help but smile. “i actually have a pair of pyjamas in my backpack.” i didn’t saw the look on his face. look that says ‘weirdo why do you come to a party with a backpack’. yeah. “are you jesus?” i laughed and handed him the green pyjamas. “i bought this pair to him!” while getting rid of my doc martens i realized, he was wearing doc martens too. “how do you know chan?” my white socks were not as white as this morning and anyone who pays attention could see my fake calvin klein boxers but i really couldn’t care less. he answered me while one of my legs in the pajama pants. his voice was raspy because he was trying to wear the top. “i know him through a friend actually. he gives me a ride a lot too.” then it clicked. 

“you are hyunjin?” he lifted his eyebrows and i think it clicked for him too. “you are jisung.” i nodded and lift my hand to shake his. i was wearing a pink, cloud patterned pajama pants and standing with my white socks. he had green top of the pyjama and black skinny jeans still. his martens was not on his feet too. “nice to meet you jisung. heard a lot about you.” firm but a soft handshake. definitely not shy but not confident particularly. “you too hyunjin. i heard a lot about you too.” then he let go of my hand and took of his pants and damn those legs. 

i stumbled on my feet while trying to wear my boots because there was a beautiful man leg standing in front of me and im pretty much gay. 

both of us were ready at the same time. my feet found their way in my doc martens, his too. who’s that chick was literally blasting through walls. “i think felix is the dj right now.” he giggled at this stupid thing i said. at that moment i of course didnt know the fact that i will turn into someone who can kill to see hyunjin’s smile but this is irrelevant right now. “yeah i think he is. by the way, we got the same shoes.” this cutie dedicated himself to kill me, didn’t he? i nodded enthusiastically. “indeed.” he giggled, again. “indeed? how old are you, fourty seven?” i joined his giggle session and couldn’t help the redness on my face. “nah. i wish tho. at least i would be graduated at my forties. i hope.” his giggle turned into a laugh. “you are funny jisung. even funnier than i thought.” i wiggled my eyebrows. “you think about me? how often?” his hand slammed my chest weakly. wow, flirty. “changbin talks about you all the time. at first i thought you two were dating.”

i faked a gag sound. his smile grew bigger. “he is like my brother. ew. no. but yeah once you met me it’s impossible to stop talking about me.” i let my cocky grin to take over my face. “i can imagine that.” song was over, i could hear felix’s yells. “so would you like to drink a beer with me and talk more about how often you think about me or just stay here under the stairs?” he took his backpack, which i didn’t realize until now, from the floor and tossed over his shoulder. “i would like to drink a beer with you jisung. maybe even two.” 

•

“fuck off you are smarter than that.” so hyunjin was sincere when he said maybe even two. because we were four beers in. “no i swear i didn’t know that.” we were talking about a stupid joke changbin made months ago. hyunjin was insisting that i should’ve seen that coming because apparently im smarter than that. “im really shocked right now. i never thought changbin is that smart.” we kept giggling because cmon, im four beers in and its almost impossible to keep a straight face like this. im pretty sure we had two shoots too along the way but, doesn’t matter. “so, tell me about you. how come we didn’t meet each other earlier?” he swallowed a big sip and raised his eyebrows. “indeed,” we even have an inside joke and we just met. “but i always said that i wanted to meet you. both chan and changbin talks about you a lot. especially changbin. i assume you are pretty close with felix too because he says you practically live here.” i raised my hand. “first of all no i dont, i have a home. second of all yes because felix can cook and changbin is a shitty roommate.” he giggled but didnt become distracted. “they were always like ‘oh we are gonna go see jisung after leave here’ or ‘oh jisung just left’ or ‘jisung forgot to take his jacket from the class you just missed him’ i mean at least these are the things im faced with. bad luck. i always wanted to meet you.”

wow. let that sink in han jisung. this dude, this hot ass pretty dude always like always wanted to meet you but your fuck faced friends couldn’t even arranged a basic meeting. fuck them. fuck their friendship. hyunjin was waiting for you, missing you because of stupid timing and your stupid friends who can change this timeline didn’t do a shit. fuck them. 

“i would like to sue them. literally. fucking said best friends.” he threw his head back and let out a beautiful, loud laugh. when he locked his eyes with mine again he fixed his long black hair. “you are really funny jisung. but yeah i think this was how we supposed to meet so i dont care. everything happens for a reason right? life prepared this moment just for us to meet. im glad its like this.” then he offered his beer’s tip to me. we clinked our beers and took a big sip. oh dear, he believes in destiny. 

“so how do you know seungmin?” glad you came was playing because felix was feeling like 2010s a lot today. and he was pretty much wasted. he was screaming his lungs out while holding chan’s hand, staring into his eyes and singing the lyrics. “we are taking the same english classes. our sections are different thats it. how do you know seungmin?” i shrugged my shoulders. “thanks to changbin. this bitch has a big cycle of friends. he knows seungmin from the book club you probably know. one day seungmin was at my place. with the other kid, what was his name? his close friend?” hyunjin nodded in order to show me that he understood whom im talking about. “jeongin.” i shoot a finger gun at him. “yeah! i met them both like that. i didnt see jeongin after that i guess but im kinda close with seungmin.” he nodded and we fell silent. it wasnt awkard, rather cozy. not even 2 meters away from us chan was trying to convince felix that he can indeed see enrique iglesias. “yes baby, we can check concert dates all the time.” felix was looking like he was at the edge of tears. “right?” chan was so sweet, so calm. nodding slowly. “yes babe. now lets change this.” move to miami was not a bad choice but it was about to become a trauma for felix. so yeah, it needs to change.

“isnt it weird?” i tear my eyes from the couple and stared at hyunjin. “what?” he finished his beer and put his bottle to the table we were leaning. “felix and chan’s relationship. they both are from australia but they found each other in korea. years later. its just,” he took a deep breath. “its faith i think.” so hyunjin was a philosophical speaker type of a drunk. “im just so happy for them. i love them, i love felix so much. he struggled a lot when he came here for the first time. i always think that me choosing english as a major is just a way that led me to him, to his friendship. in order to understand him, communicate with him. to have him in my life.” i didnt say anything because i didn’t know what to say. then he turned his eyes to me and smiled. “im rambling sorry. talker type of drunk. sorry.” he parted his body from the table and straightened his back. “no, no. i think its cute that you think like that. i met felix through chan and when we met he was a good korean speaker. even though i can imagine his struggles it’s impossible for me to fully understand. its more than normal for you to feel like this. you are a good friend hyunjin.” i smiled and he smiled back. we found love was playing but rather than loud it was pretty low. it was probably passed midnight and some of the people in the house was getting ready to leave. 

“where do you live?” he startled because we were in a comfortable silence. “i mean im not a stalker. im just trying to learn are you gonna leave or spending the night here.” his smile grew bigger. “its okay i got what you mean. i’ll be leaving. my roommate forgot his keys so yeah.” i nodded slowly. “you?” i took a deep breath and swallowed the last sip of my beer. “probably crashing here.” and at that exact moment felix called my name. “ji! oh, you met hyuni! fucking finally.” we giggled and sent each other a look. a look that says fucking finally too. “yeah we met pixie. you good?” he nodded. “i just puked so yeah im kinda sober now.” between our smiles hyunjin took his phone from his pocket, checked the hour and wore his jacket. “i think its time for me to leave.” felix folded his arms around his neck. “noooo, stay.” hyunjin giggled and hanged his bag on his left arm. “i would like to lix but minho forgot his keys.” after pulling away hardly felix pouted. “fuck minho. call him and tell him to stay where he is.” so minho is a name that i hear here and there too but definitely less than hyunjin. i didn’t even know that they were roommates, that less. 

“yeah fuck minho.” he hugged felix tightly before releasing. “take care babe, see you tomorrow.” felix nodded rather drunkly and left. hyunjin turned to me and looked at me with a beautiful smile on his beautiful pink drunk face. “it was nice to meeting you jisung.” he again lifted his hand and i shook his. “you to hyunjin.” his hands were soft. “see you around. take care.” i nodded slowly. “yeah, see you later. you too, be careful.” he lifted his hand to wave indistinctly and left without even spearing a single look back.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss hyunjin. post a fan fiction.


End file.
